


Christmas Wishes.

by requiemofspirit



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Choking, Cockwarming, Daddy Kink, F/M, Hair Pulling, Rough Sex, Some Degradation, Some praise, Spanking, a soft luci line at the end bc we love soft luci, stomach distension (cock bulge)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28255011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/requiemofspirit/pseuds/requiemofspirit
Summary: “...I find it very entertaining, this concept of a ‘naughty’ list and a ‘nice’ list,” Lucifer continues, smirking against your skin. “And so, pet, you will read your Christmas list to me without so much as a sharp inhale as you warm my cock and sit still like a good girl. If you behave, I shall grant your wishes. And if you’re naughty, making those beautiful sounds before I give you permission to-”Lucifer rolls his hips up into you, bottoming out - your hand suddenly claps over your mouth, struggling to contain your moans.“-I’ll still make your Christmas dreams come true, though perhaps less pleasurably so. Am I understood?”
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 173





	Christmas Wishes.

**Author's Note:**

> A request turned into some fun Christmas smut, hehe!  
> Happy holidays and a very safe and happy Christmas to those who celebrate!
> 
> Tumblr: @/ibelongtowrath

“Well, my sweet pet? Did you prepare your list like I asked?” Lucifer purrs, his lips pressed to the back of your neck.

A shiver inches its way down your spine. Goosebumps prick across your arms and your shoulders, and Lucifer chuckles - it never gets old, watching your body’s response to his touch. He smirks as his lips move to the junction of your neck and shoulder, teeth sinking in, sucking the skin into his mouth. Breath hitching, almost ragged, your eyelids flutter as Lucifer ghosts his fingers up the curve of your waist. 

You lean back against him until the space between your very bare bodies is nonexistent, hips pressed together, his back flush to your chest. The steady thrumming of his heartbeat pulses while yours feels as though it’s ready to burst through your ribcage and onto the floor. The Avatar of Pride never falters, even when his desire to possess you is equal to the lust that causes your eyes to glaze over, meeting his vermilion gaze as you turn your head to look at him.

“Hm?” Lucifer continues, in that low, sexy timbre, grinning. “I can’t hear you, pet.”

“Y-yes, I did,” you stammer in response, leaning back against him.

“Yes...?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

“ _Good girl_.”

Chuckling, Lucifer places a long, slow lick over the indentations of his teeth etched into your skin. Fingers trail further up your body, teasing just below your breasts. His eyes slide to the small, folded piece of paper set atop the endless stack of papers he had worked on revising for Diavolo with a grin. The demon cups your breasts, caressing the soft, supple mounds - eliciting a soft, low moan as your head tips back, your hair dusting his chest. Desire flares to life between your hips when only just moments before there were embers, his touch fanning the flames to ignite. Thighs pressed together, the wetness between like a hidden treasure he was waiting to discover as one of his hands snakes down to your pelvic bone, tracing a finger over the sensitive skin.

“Oh, what’s this?” Lucifer laughs, rolling a nipple between his thumb and forefinger, the bud hardening under his touch. “Is my good girl being naughty already?”

He shakes his head as he reaches for the folded piece of paper, pressing one more bite to your neck. Striding over to the fireplace, his walk proud and smug, befitting of his sin. A silence settles into the expanse of his study, small flames licking at the firewood behind the grate, ebbing into soft embers. He raises a hand, causing the fire to roar back to life, billows of warm air pumping into the room. Raven wings unfurl from Lucifer’s back as his demon form emerges, fanning out to full wingspan. Your lips part in awe at his beauty - no matter how many times you see it, you can’t deny the power in his stance or the majesty he holds in his true form. Another shiver shudders throughout your body despite the warm air, and he grins, beaming and basking in your reactions.

“Feeling a bit cold, pet?” Lucifer teases.

With a raise of his hand, he curls two fingers, beckoning you over to him.

“Perhaps you should come to the fireplace,” he continues, “and allow me to help you _warm up_ a bit.”

Delighting in the way you swallow and nod slowly, Lucifer cocks an eyebrow, dropping his hand back to his side. You pad your way over to him, heartbeat steadily increasing with each step. Eyes trail over the expanse of his body as you approach, from the broad expanse of his chest, to his slim, defined torso. Your hands find their way to him, skimming his perfect, blemish-free skin with the pads of your fingers. He groans, low and soft, hooking two fingers under the leather collar hugging your throat to close the space between your bodies until it’s nonexistent, doing the same to your lips as they crash together. 

The heat from the fire matches the feverish passion of your kisses - open-mouthed, tongues dancing together. Skin presses to skin, two sets of hands exploring. Yours drift to the plane of Lucifer’s back, keeping your lips on his as you massage the highly sensitive area where his wings meet his skin. His eyes widen, shuddering and moaning into the kiss - you were the only one he’d let touch him there, and every nerve ending in his body electrifies, humming to life with your fingertips. 

Lucifer’s cock twitches, coated in the abundant arousal that wets the inside of your thighs. Desperation ebbs and flows through his veins as he pictures your tight, wet walls engulfing him, sliding into your heat with ease, and he groans loudly, breaking the kiss. Eyes alight with mischief and desire, he studies your face - the way you’re looking at him with half-lidded, lustful eyes, glazed over, shining despite the dim candlelit quarters. He loves when you get like this, your mind clouding over with thoughts of him and him only; his own does the same, making the rest of the world fall away when you’re in his embrace.

Lucifer pants, smirking up at you as he sinks slowly to the carpeted floor beneath your feet. A hand reaches to you, threading his fingers with yours as he gently tugs your arm down. Knees bent, you follow suit. Your gaze lands on his now hardened length, resting against his muscled abdomen, dripping with excitement. Smirk turning to a grin, he suddenly pulls you into his lap, hands gripping your hips tightly enough to leave bruises behind, hovering your ass just above him as the flames continue to dance before you.

“Despite my demonic nature, I am more than aware of traditional human customs around this time of year,” Lucifer purrs into your ear, the warmth of his breath making your own breath hitch in your throat. “I find that I don’t care much for them, nor what they represent. However...”

Teeth sinking into your shoulder, he lowers you onto his cock, entering you slowly. A loud groan escapes him at the sensation, biting into your shoulder, as does your own lewd moans of pleasure - head rolling to the side, eyelids fluttering at the feeling of that deliciously wonderful stretch, the kind you dream about on the daily. _Fuck_ , it never gets old, the way your body sings for him, as though every inch of your body were crafted just for him.

“...I find it very entertaining, this concept of a ‘naughty’ list and a ‘nice’ list,” Lucifer continues, smirking against your skin. “And so, pet, you will read your Christmas list to me without so much as a sharp inhale as you warm my cock and sit still like a good girl. If you behave, I shall grant your wishes. And if you’re naughty, making those beautiful sounds before I give you permission to-”

Lucifer rolls his hips up into you, bottoming out - your hand suddenly claps over your mouth, struggling to contain your moans.

“-I’ll still make your Christmas dreams come true, though perhaps less _pleasurably_ so. Am I understood?”

“Y-yes, Daddy,” you reply shakily, swallowing hard.

With a nod, Lucifer hands you the piece of paper. You begin to unfold it slowly, feverish skin as hot as the fire before you. His teeth graze the curve of your neck, savoring your wet, warm walls that quiver and tremble around his cock. The desperation rises, eager to lay you down and fuck into you without mercy, but he wants to play with you first. Determination to make you fail, to hear those moans and cries of desperation that fall so easily from your lips with the slightest touch. 

You’re more than aware that this is going to be a challenge as the words on the paper begin to blur together. With a shake of your head, you cough, lifting the paper to eye level, forcing yourself to focus on the carefully-written desires etched in inky raven black cursive pen.

“I-I want my Master to own my body and mark me as his own.”

You recite the words with a stammer, eyelids fluttering. Letting yourself feel Lucifer inside you, the slight twitch of his cock; the need grows hotter by the minute, the urge to place your hands on the floor and lean forward, hips moving rhythmically up and down. He grins, as though sensing your thoughts, bringing a hand to your nipple and rolling it between his fingers before pinching it. Your jaw clenches as you will yourself not to cry out.

“Good girl...”

Lucifer sinks his teeth into your neck once more, harder than before, pulling back just barely before breaking the skin. It’s getting harder by the millisecond to keep yourself under control, and your teeth clench together harder, willing yourself not to give in. The Avatar of Pride presented you with a challenge, and you’ll be damned before you swallow your own sin, bowing to the pressure.

“That will be a nice mark, to let my brothers know exactly who you belong to,” he husks, skimming his tongue along the indentations left behind. “Now... _continue_.”

“I w-want my Master to - _”_

The words are stunted by a sudden roll of Lucifer’s hips, slamming deep into your wet heat. Your nails dig in to his thighs - your jaw clenching so hard, your teeth grind together. All thoughts are lost to the pleasure for a few deliciously fleeting moments, and Lucifer feels his own moan escape him as your walls tremble around his cock, aching for _more_.

“T-to fill me completely, to b-bend my body in ways that o-only he can,” you finally continue, stammering between words. _Fuck_.

Lucifer’s hand finds yours, lacing your fingers together as he brings it to your stomach. Together, your hands rest just above the bulge that swells between your hips. Pressing a soft kiss to your shoulder, his hands trace over the swell of his cock.

“Look down, pet,” Lucifer instructs. “I’ve absolutely _ruined_ you for any other cock, my love. Your body will _never_ bend for any other the way it does for me. _You are mine_.”

Slowly, your head bends forward until your gaze rests between your legs. The sight of him buried between your legs, the protrusion of his length distending your abdomen. You press your fingers against it, lips parted in disbelief - you were no stranger to his size, but you had never realized just _how_ much he is able to fill you. Lucifer groans, feeling your touch pressing against him from outside your body. His lips attach to your neck, sucking on your skin as he nods, urging you to continue.

“A-and... I want to cum hard, all over my Master’s cock. I want to feel the pleasure only he knows how to bring me.”

With a sigh of relief, your back presses to his chest, head dropping back to lean against his shoulder. You made it through, succeeded without so much as a moan. As delicious as it feels to have him inside you, and the close intimacy of the gesture, you want to _move_. It’s not enough, being close like this. Your body needs more, _craves_ him, aches to feel the dragging of his cock between your walls, tightening over him with each movement. His nails to rake down your back, leaving trails of scarlet in their wake with merciless thrusts that threaten to roll your eyes into the back of your head, vocal chords straining as his name falls from your lips in screams loud enough to wake every demon in the Devildom.

A dark chuckle against your skin, Lucifer pulls his lips from your neck, taking his hand from yours to stroke your hair as his other hand reaches between your legs. Deft fingers find the swollen bundle of nerves, coated in the arousal that drips onto the carpet beneath your feverish bodies as they begin to move in small circles; slowly at first, then increasing their pace. Heat rushes to your face as your head rocks back, pressed hard against his shoulder. Your lips part to let out a moan before slamming your mouth closed, the loud click of your teeth meeting audible in the quiet of the room.

_Fuck, fuck_ \- Lucifer’s touch is relentless, quickening their pace. Your nails dig rouge crescent moons into the milky skin of his thighs, back arching from his chest. The demon feels you tremble in your body’s conditioned response to his touch, and he rubs circles ever faster around your clit until your pelvic muscles start to tighten, signaling your oncoming release.

A wicked grin twists his handsome face, savoring the way you start to come undone around him. His hand weaves tightly into your hair, tipping your head back, your eyes meeting his. Knowing you’re helpless to stop it, your blissful release shudders through you, jerking your body forward. The familiar wetness gushes between your legs to drip onto Lucifer’s thighs and sink into the plus carpet beneath you, darkening the fabric.

The demon moans into your hair, the sensation nearly too much to bear as you clamp down - it takes everything he has not to spill into your tight heat right then and there, the way you grip him so beautifully. Sounds of your high-pitched screams of pleasure echo off the walls, sure to ring throughout the rest of the house, in which most of his brothers are surely sleeping at this ungodly hour of the night on Christmas Eve.

Slumping against Lucifer, the high begins to ebb as your chest heaves with the effort of your panting. Eyelids fluttering, not even caring in that moment that you had failed his challenge. It felt so fucking good, that pure bliss, those waves of pleasure that rose and crashed through every cell in your body, blood singing with electricity. A whimper escapes you, and you instinctively move forward, lifting your hips to sink back down onto his cock. Lucifer growls, guttural and deep, grip tightening on your hair to yank you back down as a surprised yelp parts your lips, turning your head back to look at him in surprise, whining with need.

“But-”

“Oh, pet,” he coos, interrupting your whines and pressing a kiss to the top of your head. “As beautiful as you sound when you cum and scream my name, I don’t believe I gave you permission to make any kind of noise. I suppose I’m going to have to put you on the _naughty_ list, pretty pet.”

Lucifer lets out another growl, primal and rumbling from deep within his chest. His nails dig into your thighs before pulling your legs up, pushing your hips to the floor. Your ass rests in the air, releasing a hand to push down on your back.

“Arch your back for me, naughty little _slut_ ,” he commands. “Show me you _can_ follow even the simplest of commands.”

Your head rests on your arms splayed before you, complying with Lucifer’s demand, arching your back to open yourself to him completely. The wicked grin returns to his face, lifting an arm into the air. It comes down, hard, smacking against your ass with a resounding _crack_. A sharp hiss comes from between your clenched teeth, the residual sting thrumming steadily. Barely a few seconds pass before he brings it down once more, ringing out loudly against the gentle crackling of the fire. The hand that presses your back moves to your hair, threading his fingers through the soft, silky strands. He tugs gently, tilting your head up towards the ceiling.

“I did promise to make your Christmas wishes come true, didn’t I?” Lucifer says with a grin, pressing his chest flush to your back.

He doesn’t bother to wait for a response, letting go of your hair to allow your head to drop forward. The primal desire to fuck into you takes over his senses as Lucifer plunges deep, burying himself to the hilt. Caring little for your comfort, rolling his hips steadily, another growl tearing from his lips - dark and carnal, the urge to relieve the tension coiled tightly between his hips like a spring the only thing on his mind.

“You are not to cum until I give you explicit permission, _fucking slut_ , and you had better not fail this time,” Lucifer demands, delivering another swift slap against your ass. “You will not disobey. Am I understood?”

“Y-yes, M-Master,” you moan in response.

Your wetness coats his cock and drips down his thighs, one hand pulling your hips back to match the nearly animalistic cadence of his own, skin meeting skin, the sweetly sinful sounds echoing throughout the study. His own whines of pleasure escape him, the sounds high-pitched and full of need - in complete contrast to the guttural growls of hunger he lets out that couple with sharp gasps.

“ _Fuck_ , you’re such a _perfect_ fucking cocksleeve,” groans Lucifer, digging his nails into your skin to leave fingerprint-sized bruises behind. “So warm, wet and pliant, perfect for me to use as I see fit.”

Your fingers curl into the carpet, the wet fabric kissing your skin from where you spilled your release only minutes earlier, face buried into your arms. 

“I-I love being such a good slut for my Master,” you breathe, the words halted by gasping sharp intakes of air and whines of pleasure. “I know my place is to obey his every desire, and cater to his every whim. And should I disobey, I will be punished, fucked into submission until I comply.”

Lucifer’s brutal pacing slams deep into your core, swelling your lower abdomen with his generously sized cock, eyes opening to watch the bulge appear and disappear almost hypnotically, lulling you into a state of mindless bliss. The world fades away around you, heat from the fire distant. Only thoughts of pleasure cloud your mind, the feeling of Lucifer dragging his length between your trembling walls - squeezing and gripping with each inward thrust.

“That’s _right_ , my pretty little slut,” husks Lucifer. “ _Good girl_.”

Loosening his grip from your hair, letting the soft strands fall and dust your back before pushing them to the side, he moves his hand to your throat. One by one, his fingers press against your windpipe, gripping slightly harder. The other hand reaches between your legs, those beautifully deft fingers finding your clit once more, the sensitive nub covered in your slick. Rubbing circles, he grips your throat harder, biting into your shoulder.

Hips slam harder against yours, moving at a relentlessly brutal pace, chasing his release. Lucifer’s head drops back, reveling in the feel of your skin on his. Fingers moving faster to create more friction around your clit, eager to push you closer to the edge. It doesn’t take long, perhaps a mere few moments until that beautiful tightening of your walls grip his cock like a vice. A strangled cry of pleasure escapes you as you dig your fingers deeper into the carpet, nearly taking tufts of the plush fabric with them. Remembering his command as your mouth opens to beg, pleading desperately for your release.

“Mmph, please, Master, I’m going to- ah, I want to cum. _Please_.”

Placing another hard smack on your ass and savoring your surprised and slightly pained yelp, the smirk returns to Lucifer’s face.

“I suppose since you’ve been such a good girl, and doing such a good job taking my cock, I can allow it,” Lucifer agrees. 

Squeezing your throat once more, his lips pause to rest against your ear. 

“ _Cum hard for your Master_.”

The demon’s name falls helplessly from your lips, drowned out by your subsequent screams that ring out against the still quiet of the holiday night.

“F-fuck, _Lucifer_ -”

“Yes, pet, _scream for me_.”

Groaning at the sensation as he fucks into you through your release, the tension in Lucifer’s abdomen finally snaps, the tightly-coiled spring finally freed. He pumps into you until the very last second, hips stuttering - pulling out suddenly, choosing instead to decorate your skin. With a shudder that moved his entire body, his release washes over him - hot, white seed coats your back in ropes, some of it even coating the ends of your hair. 

Your head lifts from your arms, breathing labored with the heavy rise and fall of your chest as you turn around slowly, lips upturned in a sweet smile.

“Decided to decorate me for Christmas, hm?” you tease in a pleasant lilt, a grin slowly spreading across your face.

Lucifer’s face softens, returning your look on with a loving smile of his own. His heart swells in his chest as he kisses your cheek, nuzzling his head against your shoulder.

“Merry Christmas, my love. _You_ are the only gift I desire in all of the realms, and I am thrilled to forever be yours.”


End file.
